


Moriar-tea

by smts0529



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Photoshopped Image, Sheriarty - Freeform, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smts0529/pseuds/smts0529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best kind there is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moriar-tea

**Author's Note:**

> Go and show www.peace-love-johnlock.tumblr.com some love if you liked it!


End file.
